Destroy GSV-2
Information This quest expands on the goals and dealings of the Complex, the secret antagonistic group working behind the scenes in Harbour Prime. It also introduces you to "Richmond" and "Miranda", two secondary characters that play an important role in taking the Complex down. Walkthrough (Part 1) When you are ready to progress the story, return to "Tony's" and speak with Decker. He'll tell you about the Complex, the supposed antagonist of the game, and what they are planning. The Complex is a secret organisation which has ties to every other mega-corporation in Harbour Prime. They were the ones that created the super-A.I "Kether" and the countermeasure "Grid Security Virus" (GSV). In the tests, Kether became self-aware and went rogue. The GSV was sent after Kether to pacify it. After Kether and the GSV came to a standstill, the Complex created another program intended to take down Kether for good: The GSV-2! According to Raycast, whom Decker is getting this information from, the countermeasure is in its testing phase. You are tasked with taking the GSV-2 down before the program succeeds in handing control of Cyberspace over to the Complex. The first step is to actually FIND where the GSV-2 is, since not even Raycast knows its location. Only a person with clearance to the Complex would know. Decker suggests speaking to a person by the name of "Miranda Prawoski". She's a private attorney for Samio, a mega-corporation whose coincidentally on the Complex's payroll. You will find Miranda at her penthouse in Highrise, Building 39. It's at the top of the apartment building where Barbara and Camilla live (see "Singing The Same Tune"). Eliminate the security devices once inside, and then enter the left door upstairs. Miranda's waiting inside. Apparently, Miranda was hired by Samio to take on a corporation called IchorCorp. Some circumstance occurred which caused countless deaths and injuries. Though that was the obvious evidence, Samio supplied Miranda with other fabricated evidence to shut down IchorCorp. After Samio won, IchorCorp shut down their massive facility at Redwood-Watts. Samio swooped in and bought it at a bargain price. From Miranda's understanding, Redwood-Watts is the only place the Complex could efficiently engineer the GSV-2. You get some experience when you've finished speaking with her. quest experience Return to "Tony's" and tell Decker what you found out. Tony chimes in and says something about a man named "Richmond". According to Decker, Richmond was a well-known hacker, and the one who designed and engineered the security at Redwood-Watts, when IchorCorp was still in business. After what happened at Redwood-Watts, Richmond lost his job, his reputation, and (thanks to the barrage from the Complex) his life. Richmond was last seen living in a trailer in the Scrapyard. To get to the Scrapyard, start in the Slums and go all the way left. Once there, go all the way left again. Richmond will be standing just outside his trailer. NOTE: Standing between you and Richmond is a minefield. Each individual mine is only just distinguishable from the ground, so try to look for them. You can jump between them, although you'll have to do that every time you return here. For a more permanent solution, disable the mines by hacking them via AR, or simply shoot them from a safe range to detonate them. Richmond's a little unstable, so try to be nice when speaking with him. He has every right, though. Richmond actually created his security at Redwood-Watts like a fortress, intended to prevent the small-time hackers outside the system from getting in. Sure enough, they stopped. What happened at Redwood-Watts, though, was an inside job. Richmond's co-workers sabotaged the system, and caused all of those deaths. When the trial began, his own co-workers blamed him, and Samio (a.k.a, the Complex) supplied falsified evidence using access codes and his system plans. Richmond believes it was all due to Miranda, who happens to be his wife. And that's where the trust ended. NOTE: If you've invested points into the "Charisma" trait, at some point you'll get the option to "CONVINCE" Richmond to turn off the mines (Hint: He doesn't want to be the murderer, doesn't he?). Before you leave the Scrapyard, high-jump up to the tall tower on the right side of the section. Go inside, and pick up the "Vintage Radio". You can sell this at Hank's (see "Antique Antics"). Go back to Highrise and talk to Miranda again. Tell her about Richmond (but maybe leave out his location). Miranda will give you her PDA (if you haven't already claimed it from lockpicking the safe next door), which shows emails stating that she was blackmailed into prosecuting against her husband. These emails need to be shown to Richmond quickly. NOTE: If you wish, you may enter the right-side door of Miranda's apartment and break into her PC. However, all of the info/data nodes there are exact copies of what you would read from the material strewn about the front room, or the emails in Miranda's PDA. Still, just hack it if only to collect the goodies. Head back to the Scrapyard and speak to Richmond again. Show him the emails on the PDA. He'll realise that Miranda was actually being blackmailed. He'll have a change of heart, and offer his services. Ask for a way into Redwood-Watts. The facility's got some freaky security with facility-wide recognition. Richmond can hack into the facility's security with little problem. But to get into the special access area (known as the ST levels), you'll need to swipe security access from key personnel. Since the access cards are part of a triumvirate, you'll need 3 cards to get in. They're split between 3 key personnel: # Research & Development head, being one "Elizabeth Sterling". Miranda will tell you more. # Chief Safety personnel, being one "Mitchell Bryan". Decker will tell you more. # The new security officer, known simply as "Crash". Richmond will tell you more. NOTE: Talk to these 3 people for individual quests on the 3 key personnel. See their appropriate quest details for more information (scroll down to bottom of page for Keycard Quest navigation). After getting the low-down on the security at Redwood-Watts, you are given some experience for your trouble. quest experience NOTE: The keycards are all located in Redwood-Watts, not Harbour Prime. Don't get confused. Walkthrough (Part 2) When you're ready to head off to Redwood-Watts, speak with Decker. He'll ask if you've got all the information you need to get security access from the 3 personnel. If you do, agree to be transported to the Redwood-Watts rooftops. When you arrive, head right into the "Derelict Shafts". You can still see the IchorCorp logos inside. Samio kept this portion on lockdown ever since the incident, and never bothered to step in and remove the old corporation logos. Carefully make your way down the elevator shaft, and soon you'll hit the ground floor. Go all the way left until you reach the door to the "Foyer". Once inside, be wary of the enemies you can encounter. The 1st and 2nd level enemies are easy to take out. Hide in the elevator if you need to, then give them a takedown when their backs are turned. Watch out for the Armagear goon on the 3rd level, though. The "Silent Takedown" technique doesn't work on armoured targets. You need to get all 3 keycards before you can proceed to the special area where the GSV-2 is being kept. * Crash's office is in the west wing (or left side of the Foyer), labelled "Security Level". * Ellie should be in the Research area on the 2nd level. * Mitchell is holed up in the barracks in the east wing (or right side of the Foyer). Do whatever you need to do to get those keycards (see the 3 quest details associated with Crash, Ellie and Mitchell). After that, you should be ready to proceed. From the Foyer, head right. The first area you come to is the "GSV-2 Entrance". With all 3 keycards in your possession, unlock the large door and head inside the "GSV-2 Server Room". Head right. Press the "Activate" button in the centre. The alarm will go off. You are now required to hack all 4 individual servers before you can deal with the GSV-2. Hacking any server the first time will cause an enemy to spawn and the remaining servers to lock. Eliminate the spawned security to reopen the servers for hacking. Each time you disable a server, the GSV-2 will kick the security into the next gear. You need to take out all security in the room before the remaining servers will reopen. After sending all 4 individual servers offline, hack the centre terminal and destroy the Grid Security Virus MkII! NOTE: Unless you've destroyed all security in the room (turrets and enemies), the centre terminal will not unlock for hacking. Defeat all enemies and destroy all turrets to proceed. Annihilate the GSV-2 enemy program. Once it's destroyed, make your way to the centre of the area. Hack the node to destroy the GSV-2 for good. After that, watch the cutscene. The quest ends when you are transported back to "Tony's". Speak with Decker to collect your prize. 2500 quest experience But the game is far from over... Category:Quests